


Anime One shots, lemons, fluff

by LovelessLetters



Category: Black Butler, Bleach, Hellsing, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, kiss, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessLetters/pseuds/LovelessLetters
Summary: Requests open! I do sexually explicit stories if asked.





	1. Chapter 1

As stated, please leave me a request through inbox. I do all pairings, though I may not be the best at MxM due to being a female. Xoxo


	2. Fueling the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure what My First commenter wanted, so it's a bit of fluff and I'll put up a warning on the smut.

      "Natsu, stop burning things! Gray, put some clothes on!" An irritated Erza shouted, though her voice fell upon deaf ears. You giggled at her look of failure before joining in the mischief. "Huh? You too, (Name)?!" Ezra yelped, watching as you went to party with the other hooligans.          

      You laughed along with the boys, dancing around gleefully. It was nice to let loose and have fun, especially with Natsu. At least, until the arguing started. The two of you never got along, despite you being head over heels.       

     "Watch it, (Name)!" The pinket said, causing you to frown.        

     "Well maybe your fat ass should stay out of the way!" You retaliated, fighting tears. Natsu was about to speak but you'd had enough. Over the years, he just became even more of a jerk! You ran out of the guild, scowling and running toward your favorite place, a place in which no one but yourself knew.

    The smell of cherry blossoms hit your nose as the wind tossed your beautiful (h/c) locks around with the pink petals floated around you, creating a magical sight. You sighed in relief and hit your knees, smiling widely. It was so relaxing, knowing you could always come here.        

    A small shadow flew across and you chocked it up as being a straw bird before lying down, allowing the blossoms to fall and cover you until you dozed off into a blissful sleep, smiling.

* * *

           It couldn't have been more than an hour before you heard a sigh and felt someone kneeling next to you, a light fabric brushing against your (s/c) face. Sighing in distress, you opened your eyes meeting a pair of chocolate brown that caused you to tense. Natsu... why was he here? How did he find you?

           "What do you want, Natsu? To kick me when I'm down?" You asked, angry. He seemed surprised and sighed, looking away. 

           "I'm sorry for fanning the flames, (Name)... I didn't mean to hurt you." You scoffed, ready to call bullshit when he spoke again, "I guess Erza was right. My way of showing affection really does suck." He rubbed his neck awkwardly and laughed.

           "Affection? You call making me cry 'affection'?! That's some Hellish affection!" You yelled, angrily and catching Natsu off guard before he sighed and looked away.

           "I'm sorry... if there was a way I could prove I'm sorry and that.... I love you, let me know..." Natsu said sadly as he stood and began leaving, but before he could take three steps, you became surprisingly bold and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a desperate kiss. He seemed surprised but didn't hesitate to kiss back.

**lemon Start**

          He caught you off guard as he broke the kiss and peppered kisses down your jaw, causing you to moan ever so softly in embarrassment. He let a smirk grace his face before gently nipping right beneath your jaw, causing you to moan again, though it was increased in volume, mainly because he had found the spot in which your legs went weak.

          He chuckled and ever so softly pushed you onto the ground. You blushed and squirmed as he slid his hand up your shirt, toying gently with you bra clad breasts, causing you to arch your back in pleasure. He smirked at your reaction and gently discarded your shirt, reaching beneath you and unclipping your bra before kissing down your neck.

          You practically cried out when he latched his lips to your hardened nipple, swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves. You tangled your fingers in his soft pink locks, panting as he tweeked your other nipple. You let out a contented sigh as you felt moisture gather between your legs.

          He slowly began to tug down your skirt/pants, leaving you in nothing but your (f/c) panties. You pouted slightly.

          "Why am I the only one naked?" You teased, tugging his scarf, which caused him to chuckle and began to strip before ending when it was visible he had a tent in his boxers. You blushed and bit your lip, imagining the size of him before gasping in a sudden wave of pleasure. 

          He was between your legs, his tongue ghosting your clit which caused you to cry out, wanting desperately to feel him further. He chuckled at your needy sounds before plunging his tongue into your wet cavern, wriggling it around.

          "M-Mmmm~ Natsu~!" You moaned quietly, causing him to smirk and continue. Before long, you felt yourself clench, but before you could cum, Natsu pulled away, causing you to let out an involuntary whine, though you shut up rather quickly when you seen him.

          He had finally removed his boxers, revealing his rather large cock, which prodded at your entrance. You stiffened and blinked as he kissed you before sliding into you, blushing. You fought back tears from the stretch and breathed heavily as he stayed absolutely still.

          Finally, what seemed like agonizing hours, you nodded to Natsu,who smiled and grunted as he slowly thrusted, finding it difficult from the vice like grip your walls had on him. You couldn't help but moan with a slight wince, which encouraged him to thrust faster and harder, causing you to gasp and grip his shoulders.

          "Say my name," Natsu demanded, causing you to blush.

          "N-Natsu..." You murmured, causing him to grunt and angle himself to hit a certain spot which made you cry out. 

          "Louder!" He ordered, abusing your G-Spot.

          "NATSU~!" You screamed as you came rather harshly. Natsu's thrusts became sloppy as he groaned and came deep within you, thrusting one more time before collapsing next to you.

          "Hey Natsu...?" You murmured tiredly.

          "Yeah?" He murmured, looking down at you.

          "If you ever catch my cherry trees on fire I'm going to kill you." You murmured before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY PLOT! I don't own Fairy Tail or You.... unless you're into that, then we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been on hiatus for so long and I’m so so so sorry! I hope this makes up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lovelies, but Innocent Tobi is only gonna experience oral today. I might write one where he dominants the reader later.

Dango Syrup

Innocent! Tobi x Reader

 

”Tobi, that isn’t healthy, ya know,” Stated (Name), looking at the childlike male who was scarfing down sweetened dumplings known as dangos. His mask was lifted just enough to reveal his lips, now covered in a sweet and sticky syrup. “Too much of a good thing can be bad, and I’m cooking dinner in less than an hour.”

 

”You worry too much! I’ll be absolutely fine!” Tobi chirped happily, finishing his dangos. (Name) sighed, shaking her head and walking out of the kitchen in order to relax for a while and perhaps read a book. She knew where this was going...

 

Later on, her concerns were confirmed when an orange masked male stumbled into her room, clutching his stomach in what appeared to be pain. He gave a soft whimper, and she could imagine the tears in his eyes when he spoke. “(Name),” he whined, “I don’t feel so good.”

 

”I told you that you were eating too many dangos... too much sugar isn’t good for you,” (Name) said as she stood, walking to the male’s side to help him in and help him lie down. Upon touching his cloak, her skin bristled and her hair stood on end. “Tobi, you’re covered in dango syrup! There’s no way you’re lying in my bed when you’re all sticky!”

 

He gave a moment of silence before nodding and stepping back. Before (Name) could blink, He was completely nude in front of her. She went rigid, face hot with a blush.

 

“Tobi!”

 

She yelped, unable to tear her eyes away from his body. Despite his personality, he was certainly matured, his body well toned and scarred with numerous battles. The only thing she couldn’t see was his face. She swallowed before stepping forward.

 

”Tobi, your mask is sticky too...”

 

(Name) murmured before pulling it off and taking a moment to admire his scarred face before getting an idea. She smirked slightly and licked the corner of his lips, tasting sticky syrup.

 

”And so is your face... it looks like I’ll have to clean you up.”

 

Tobi appeared confused before giving a gasp as he was shoved so his back was against the bed and (Name) was over him, a smirk on her lips. She pulled his head up, roughly pressing her lips to his and reaching down. Her hand began stroking his large member, feeling it harden under her delicate touch.

 

(Name) freed Tobi’s lips, hearing his soft meals and whimpers of bliss before trailing down, latching her lips around the tip of his member, allowing her tongue to trail over it. He gasped, his hips instinctively bucking. She smirked and used her hands to pin his hips to the bed. She was in control. Her head began to bob, the pace slow and agonizing.

 

“(N - Name), please,” Tobi begged, causing (Name) to hum, sending vibrations down his sensitive shaft. He gasped, feeling something surge through him, his member swelling painfully. Deciding She was done teasing, (Name) bobbed Her Head at an incredible speed, feeling him quickly release. He didn’t have much tolerance to pleasure, it seemed.

 

She swallowed the seed and pulled away, leaving an exhausted Tobi in her wake. Glancing at the clock, she giggled. “Time to make dinner! You’d best eat too, otherwise...”

 

Tobi gulped and nodded furiously, watching (Name) walk out. Let’s just say he’d eaten more than ever.


	4. Counter Seduction (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of truth or dare ending not so well for Reader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the sweetheart Arifox!

Counter Seduction

Shikamaru x Reader

 

Never in her entire life had (Name) been seductive. She was practically the complete opposite of the word! But of course, (Name)’s friend, Choji, had to be a jerk. Then again, she did choose dare when given the option of truth. And so, she had to seduce Shikamaru. It was no secret that the girl was head over heels for the lazy male, and Choji used that against her. Either she did it, or she had to treat Choji out to all he can eat. 

 

It was Friday evening, the air crisp and cool due to the Autumn breeze. (Name) was standing outside of Shikamaru’s door, trying to work up the courage to knock. She was tempted to run away, but knew she didn’t have the money to take Choji out to eat. Maybe she could borrow some cash... she turned, but just as she went to walk away, the door opened.

 

”(Name)? You didn’t tell me you were coming over. What a pain,” Stated a familiar voice. (Name) paled. She wore a sinfully short skirt and her shirt showed off a lot of chest. Unfortunately, Shikamaru had his own agenda. He had also bet Choji a free meal that he’d somehow seduce the girl in front of him, and so he spotted her and was quick to remove his shirt, his pants hanging loosely around his hips. Like (Name), he didn’t have the cash to pay.

 

(Name) swallowed her fear and turned, her face going hot at the sight before her.

 

”Well, are you just gonna stand there?”

 

Shikamaru stepped to the side, allowing her inside. She hesitated, seeming to think something over before walking past, giving her hips a flirtatious sway, which brushed against his leg. He stiffened, trying not to blush as he closed the door. He walked with her to his room, where they would often hang out.

 

When he entered, (Name) was sitting on his futon in a rather provocative pose. He felt blood rush downward and swallowed before plopping next to her, the shifting weight causing her to slide toward his lap. He smirked, beginning to grind himself against her. (Name) gasped, biting her lip shyly in order to hold in a moan.

 

”So, what do you wanna do?”

 

He whispered huskily into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could make a sound, a pair of lips covered hers, a foreign tongue exploring the newly found territory. Her eyes widened before closing with a soft sound of pleasure, muffled.

 

This was all the confirmation he needed, shifting to pin her beneath him without ever allowing their lips to separate. He didn’t bother with formalities, ripping the shirt she wore from the neckline down and pushed up the hem of her skirt. Sometime during the actions, he’d shed his pants and boxers, leaving his precum covered tip to rub against her panties. She squirmed, whimpering in need.

 

The actions only caused Shikamaru to smirk, pulling away from (Name)’s bruised lips.

 

”What do you want?”

 

”You.”

 

In a single word, Shikamaru had forced himself inside of her, causing her to wince and adjust to the large size. His eyes were apologetic and his lips softly kissed her throat, stalling until he was given the Okay. Finally, she gave a nod. He wasn’t at all gentle, having grown desperate during the Wait. 

 

His thrusts were erractic, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room, mixed with moans and mewls, heavy pants and creaks. She gasped, feeling herself beginning to clench and feeling him swell within her. She knew she was close, and so was he. (Name) threw her head back with a cry of bliss as she finally came, and so did he, filling her entirely. She trembled, face hot.

 

”And now I don’t owe Choji dinner.”

 

”He did that to you to?”

 

“.... CHOJI!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!


End file.
